


the way you said i love you - meruem and komugi

by theselupae



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Smut, everyones favorite ship, meruem and komugi brainrot tbh, they deserved better so here it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselupae/pseuds/theselupae
Summary: meruem and komugi saying i love you scenarios
Relationships: Komugi/Meruem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. with a hoarse voice, under the blankets

**Author's Note:**

> hey gang. this is the first thing i’ve uploaded on here so i hope you enjoy it :) i’ll be updating this literally when i feel like it because i’m so sorry but consistency and myself just don’t get along. anyways enjoy these meruem n komugi scenarios!  
> oh and i found this prompt on pinterest it’s just different i love you so scenarios so yarf

Her skin against his was like a smooth and tender kiss, at times a shy graze of a cold tongue that gave him shivers, at others sweet, perfect, like blooming vitality, the way a spring first tastes to a dying tree. When he brushed his fingers against it he felt the nurturing warmth of the sun and the innocent softness of a child, together in her sweet skin. He felt beauty, and he saw it, he saw pale moonlight, flushed heat, he saw a sandy beach at sunrise. This girl was everything beautiful to him. His eyes dared not close tonight as he lay with her, for here she was, curled into his chest, snoring softly, beautiful and vulnerable and everything he lived for.

Meruem lay propped up on his side in this dark room, cheek in his right hand, silent. With the other he painted featherlight lines up and down Komugi’s exposed arm, enjoying her warmth, the soft hairs he felt his touch raise.

Time was not present in this place he’d wound up in. There was only darkness, the darkness and stillness of night and the heat of their bed and Komugi. Lovely, luminous Komugi, the face of innocence, the wielder of so much strength. Her loud breaths and snores and mumbles mingled with the quiet, each small sound exciting a hot, slick throb in his chest.

Meruem loved her so much it pained him. He could not bear to be away from her, and at times, when he would see her smile, that angel’s smile, lighter than the gates of heaven, his throat would clog and his stomach would flutter and unexplainably, he would find himself ready to cry, able only to wonder where this overwhelming emotion had come from.

There was a time when Meruem had considered all of these things part of what made Komugi his weakness. Now, though, he didn’t think that way.

Never had he felt more alive than he did right now, he thought, with her breath against his chest and her soft legs tangled in his, that unruly hair tickling the parts of his skin it touched. Her small, gentle hand resting on his waist was like lightning; it ignited in him the fiercest love, an agonizing pulsation of his heart Meruem could not imagine was possible to feel.

No, this girl was not his weakness.

She was his strength, every ounce he possessed in his soul. She was his emotion, his passion, every smile that ever graced his face. She was his reason. The only one he needed.

And what baffled him most was that Komugi would never be able to fully understand these things. She had no idea the immensity of the effect she had on him, the overwhelming love for her that consumed him. Meruem was not even sure he understood it himself.

So he lay here tonight in this dark room swallowed by shadow and empty of noise, blind to existence, seeing only his love, his beautiful girl, his woman. Gingerly he lifted his hand and moved to brush away some of that thick platinum hair from her eyes, the sightless eyes he fell in love with the first time she opened them. Komugi roused, mumbling incoherent things that pulled Meruem’s lips into a grin he couldn’t smother if he wanted to, and shifted slightly.

“Mm,” her voice was broken, not even a whisper. “Mmmeruem…”

“Shh,” he soothed, smoothing her hair back from her forehead and planting the softest kiss there, so gently he was sure she didn’t feel it. “Go back to sleep.”

Komugi made contented sounds, snuggling impossibly tighter into him until he felt they were molded together, now only one body, one warmth. All of her limbs were secured around his legs and waist, trapping them against her small form. Meruem smiled again with a tired sigh, settling down into a resting position himself, nose burrowed deep into the top of her little head.

And he splayed his left hand out on the expanse of her back, feeling the ridges of her spine and shoulders with his fingertips, holding her so close he feared she would disappear if he let go. And he breathed in her scent with each steady breath, drowning in it, willing it to fill his lungs, his blood, every ounce of him, to consume. And as it was only with this woman, his heart was at ease, and Meruem was safe to forget the world, forget everything else, and simply hold her.

“I love you,” he whispered, but he barely heard himself, and in a moment everything else dissipated until nothing was real but the warmth of Komugi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand there she was lol. i hope y’all enjoyed that! if you did let me know if you hated it let me know and if you have any scenarios u want me to write i’d be happy to do that too! i’ll probably be updating this sometime soon so stay tuned for some more brainrot ily


	2. in the middle of a storm

The chill of morning was not harsh against Komugi’s pale skin, but instead welcome, and soothing. Like an ice bath in blazing heat, like the ice in Meruem’s voice when he spoke. Heavy rain poured down, scratching at their windows in an endless melody, one which had been going on since last night and all through it. Komugi sat beneath one of these windows listening to it, enjoying the heat of the fire crackling some distance away.  


She liked the rain. She liked the sound. The calmness it brought, the idea of its gloom which had only been described to her. Someone had said to her once that rain was gray. That it clouded the sun and darkened the ground and weighed down the leaves on the trees, making all of nature appear sad. But for some reason Komugi found that hard to imagine.  


She thought of it instead like change, like opportunities to see things differently. From her perspective, a bout of rain was the absence of the sun’s sweet warmth, it was moisture and this soft, unending sound like muted birdsong, and occasionally it was also the thrill of thunder. It was all sound, all feeling. A period of time in which she could listen and be satisfied, without that constant pressure of the world she couldn’t see. To Komugi it was catharsis, or, in an odd way, freedom.  


Meruem was making noise from the kitchen, clanging something and hissing when something else spilled. Komugi giggled at the image of him fumbling in her mind. He would be busy in there for a bit, she thought. He probably wouldn’t notice if she stepped out for a moment, for a thought had come across her that she wanted to stand in the rain.  


So Komugi rose from her seat and waddled twenty-two steps to the door, feeling around for the hook on the rack and grabbing her coat from it. Then she slid outside, closing the door as quietly as possible behind her.  


Now the chill of morning was bold and strong, seizing her small frame with clawed fingers, instantly reaching her bones and sending a violent convulsion down her spine. A slight breeze swept the hair from her neck, subjecting the soft skin there to the same cold, as if claiming it. Komugi laughed shakily, already shivering, but she loved it. In her perpetual blackness the cold was not just a sensation, it was a beast, out to get her, but still she faced it with a wild smile. This excited her unexplainably. She felt like she could run a marathon in this cold.  


Her bare feet padded five more steps forward to the set of three stairs that led to the lawn, where the overhang ended. When Komugi walked down them she entered the realm of the sky, fully unprotected by the comfort of her home. She entered the elements, her feet meeting wet, frozen grass, heavy rain finally landing on her cheeks and arms.  


And, laughing again, Komugi lifted her face to the sky. She sunk back on her heels and invited it, revelling in the ravenous mouth of cold, the glacial sharpness of each drop.  


She felt a part of the world right now. A part of nature, this thing that all humans, with or without sight, are inferior to.  


She felt change, whatever color that was.  


“Komugi!”  


She jumped at Meruem’s voice, spinning around to meet it.  


“What are you doing out here?”  


“Oh, I just… well, I wanted to… to feel the rain,” she replied, hesitating. It was a bit embarrassing to say aloud.  


Silence for a moment, before Meruem replied, “It’s too early for that. You’ll catch a cold, come inside.”  


There was an urgency in his tone, a mild, mild elevation in it like panic. Komugi recognized it as the same one he’d used that night years ago, when a bird attacked her and she called for no one. When he found her injured, hot blood dripping from numerous cuts. Did that mean he thought she was in danger now, standing out in the rain? Komugi smiled.  


“Oh, but--” his large hands were suddenly around her body, pushing her face into his undeniably warm chest. Komugi yelped, forgetting what she was about to say.  


“I’m not saying it again. You’re too small, you’ll get sick out here in just that coat.”  


“But I’m really not cold!” She lied with a sheepish grin, knowing full well that her body’s tremors gave her away.  


And then her numb feet were no longer on the ground, for Meruem had swept Komugi’s slight body up into his arms so quickly she hardly realized. He locked her in with an unforgiving grip, already turning to saunter back in the direction of the door.  


Komugi whined, then said, “Meruem--Meruem, please, just wait one second.”  


At her tone the strong man paused. She felt him look down at her.  


“Can we just stay out here for a minute? Please?”  


Two gentle fingers came to caress her dripping forehead, brushing a clump of soaked hair from her brow. They left a trail of hot molten caramel on every centimeter of skin they touched. Then that hand, that hand both loving like a mother’s eyes and calloused like a weapon, moved down just as gently to cup her cheek, enclosing her entire face in this pulsing, perfect warmth. Komugi nudged into it, smiling. She didn’t miss the way Meruem stood hunched, pressing her uncomfortably tight into him, and took the brunt of the downpour for her.  


He asked, “Why are you so intent on it?”  


Pause. How to explain this spontaneous thing she felt to Meruem, who had the most statistical mind she had ever seen, who could be pragmatic to a fault, and who never trusted in things he couldn’t see with his own two eyes? Komugi pondered it for only a short moment, for throughout all of this Meruem was only getting more soaked by the second. Instead she replied with the first thing that came to mind.  


“What color is it?”  


“The color?”  


“The rain. What color is it to you?”  


From the very minute changes in his body, Komugi could roughly tell that Meruem understood this was beyond a surface level question she’d asked. He was silent for what felt like a long while, his thumb rubbing absentmindedly on her cheekbone. Komugi felt his eyes on her, she thought, and then she felt them raise, then return. She wondered about the things going through his mind, that brilliant mind which saw into everything, which deciphered complexities in seconds and made fools of geniuses. His brilliant and merciless mind which she’d fallen so deeply in love with years ago.  


Then, he said, simply:  


“It’s beautiful.”  


The brightest grin broke out on Komugi’s face. She knew it would be. She knew the rain was beautiful, and she knew Meruem would think so, too. But what she didn’t know was that he was really talking about the woman he held in his arms.  


“It is?” She was giddy, laughing when thick beads of water fell into her mouth and down the ridges of her face.  


“It is.” There was a soft smile in his voice.  


Komugi laughed again. She raised herself in Meruem’s hard arms, leaning up and reaching for his lips, planting a quick peck there.  


“I love you,” she told him. Casually, matter-of-fact, because she knew he knew it.  


And she continued to smile like an excited child, leaning her head back and swaying in Meruem’s arms. The man watched her in awe, a bewildered grin plastered on his face which was usually so stoic. With ease, he shifted her, dropping her hips and moving her so that she was upright with her legs wrapped around his torso. He held her up this way, a hand beneath her backside and at her back, and then he leaned forward and captured her lips once again. Komugi was surprised at first. But the kiss was long, slow, so deep each one felt it in their soul, and in no time Meruem felt her physically melt into his hold. He sighed, she tilted her head back, and they were lost together. The heavy rain beating down on their backs was a witness to a love as powerful and pure as the reigning sun itself.  


Komugi could taste Meruem’s words on his full lips, could feel them in the way his entire body tried to consume hers: _I was born to be here with you. _  
__

____

She agreed.  


____

This moment was simply another in their time. One of those that feels like it lasts forever, just the two of them, nothing else. Meruem stood holding Komugi in his arms and she wrapped herself around him with both hands against his chest and they kissed, passionate, beautiful, overflowing. Komugi was dying, tearing at the seams, because the could feel the violent rain and the cold but she could also feel him. She thought to herself as she kissed him, how could I ever ask for anything else?  


____

When they at last pulled away it was reluctantly. Meruem, his body radiating heat even amidst this storm, held her impossibly tighter to him when they did, like he never wanted to het her go.  


____

Komugi could not contain her joy. She smiled so hard her cheeks ached. With one frozen hand she caressed the face of the man she loved, which felt soft, the most pleasant curves and ridges against her fingertips, all creased in a smile she knew he only ever made for her.  


____

“We can go inside now,” she said. The torrent swallowed her voice.  


____

Meruem replied, “I made you bacon.”  


____

And he carried her back inside.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two *boom noises*
> 
> hope u enjoyed!


End file.
